Neckties have traditionally been a prominent part of men's apparel. Recent trends also disclose an increase in women who wear neck apparel such as scarfs or even neckties. Given the prominence of neck apparel, it is important to keep the neck apparel neat, clean, and in place in its proper position which is vertically against the front of the shirt or blouse of the wearer.
Unfortunately however, the traditional knotted necktie or neck scarf includes at least one unrestrained end opposite the neck of the wearer. This unrestrained end is typically very difficult to keep in place. This unrestrained portion receives the majority of occurrences of soiled or out of place neck apparel.
Several prior art attempts at providing neck apparel restraints have met with limited success for a number of reasons. For example, tie pins permanently damage a necktie and become inoperative whenever either the clasp or pin portion become lost or separated. Tie bars similarly permanently wrinkle the necktie. Further, tie pins or bars are not an accepted part of women's jewelry. Most importantly, both tie pins and tie bars restrict the vertical movement of the neck apparel on the wearer, often causing the neck apparel to pull down from the neck of the wearer or causing a large bow in the upper portion of the neck apparel between the neck of the wearer and the tie pin or bar.
Other prior art devices for restraining neck apparel include devices which are permanently attached to the necktie, or devices which are stiff and not resilient. These prior art devices have accordingly not gained tremendous success because in the first instance, one restraining device must be provided for each necktie in the wearer's wardrobe, while in the second instance, unpliable or stiff restraining devices are very uncomfortable for the wearer when he or she is seated or otherwise moves, and do not allow the tie to conform to the wearer's position and the front of the wearer's body. Most importantly, many prior art necktie or neck apparel restraining devices do not allow for unlimited placement and attachment of the device to the shirt or blouse of a wearer when a transversely arranged necktie crosspiece, scarf clasp, or other similar member falls at or near a shirt button. Further, many prior art necktie fastening or restraining devices are not suitable and may not be used with other types of neck apparel such as scarfs worn by many women today. Additionally, many prior art devices must be color or fashion coordinated to the clothing of the wearer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a soft, resilient neck apparel restraining device which is not permanently affixed to a necktie, scarf, or other similar neck apparel and which can be easily and comfortably worn by any wearer and which is generally hidden from view when being worn.